


Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel comes back for revenge on one grumpy specific camper but will he succeed?





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for slight blood and poisoning

Chapter 1:

All the campers had woken up on a lovely Friday morning except one camper who slept in. David has taken all the campers to the mess hall. Neil and Nikki had sat down in there usual spot Nikki said something “Hey, where is Max I want his pancakes.” Neil responded with “I’m not sure he wasn’t awake when I got up.” “Maybe he slept in” Nikki said. The two campers conversation was soon interrupted by David “ Where is Max?” No one replied.

Max’s POV : Ugh fucking camp. When he’d woke up no one was there he was confused. When he’d exited his tent he was grabbed by a familiar hand “David?” he said fearfully “Wrong.” The strange voice said “DANIEL?!!” Max cried “I thought you died AGAIN.” Daniel replied with “After you locked me in the Bomb shelter I had come up with a brilliant plan” “ What are you gonna do bury me?” Max said “No, this” Daniel said taking a bottle of a purple fluid and shoved the fluid down Max’s throat making sure he could not spit it out. When the bottle was fairly empty Daniel had hit the camper on the back of his head knocking him out.

David’s POV: “Max? Where are you?” David called David let out a little squeal when he had seen the boy laying unconscious he called for Gwen to call the ambulance. 

When the ambulance had came all the campers and counselors were panicking. David called the cops after he found the sharp rock covered in Max’s blood. After a long investigation and talk the cops had found the cup still filled with poisoning they had found out that the cup had Daniels fingerprints on it but by now Daniel could be anywhere. So they left to solve what happened to the young boy and how it happened. After 3 hours of waiting Gwen had got a call informing that Max was in an hospital room once Gwen had got the call she took David to hospital leaving the campers with Campbell. When David arrived at the hospital he broke down crying. Since what happened to Max is he was now in medium coma. The nurses informed David that max would wake up in 2-3 weeks if he was lucky but the very least it would last 3-6 months or even a year. This news scared Him. When it was 12am, David was still wide awake, Gwen told him “Comes on David, the campers are waiting and I don’t trust Cameron” David replied with “What if I visit him again and he isn’t there.” It hurt David to say that but he didn’t want max to be alone, A second after saying that Gwen slapped him across the face just enough to leave mark “Don’t fucking say that Max is going to be okay.” Gwen snapped at him she was very serious “Okay, Sorry Sorry just let me call Jasper and we can leave” David said. After explaining the entire fiasco Jasper told the worried counselors he’d be right there once Jasper arrived at the hospital they took a silent and long trip back to camp. To the counselors surprise all the campers were asleep but when they checked Neil and Nikki’s Cabin they were wide awake Jasper asked the tired mischievous duo who was originally a trio “Why are you two kiddos awake?” The two responded in unison “How’s Max?” Gwen, David and Jasper all looked at each other not sure on how to respond so they said “Well explain in the morning.” Not long after Neil said “We want to know now” at this time he was serious and sounded like a adult David and the other counselors not wanting their precious campers knowing that a camper was in a coma and wouldn’t wake up anytime soon, but they knew Neil and Nikki deserved to know before any of the other campers so they said “Max is... in a coma” as soon as the duo heard that they started to panic the two were very different, Nikki panicked by digging holes and sitting in them and throwing grass and Neil just breathed too fast and freaked out. The counselors had to calm them down which wasn’t easy once they succeeded the campers were asleep and covered in dirt the counselors picked them up and took them to the counselors cabin to sleep rather than in a tent. 

It was around 8 when all campers woken up after everyone heard what happened to Max, the counselors explained that they would make cards for him, Even if Max couldn’t read it then. Once everyone had made him cards saying things like “get better asshole or miss you” Gwen and Jasper thought this was a shitty way of expressing love but David was so proud of his campers. Once they all finished David went to the hospital for a visit when he entered the room he was quiet he decided to say something “Hi, Max it’s me David. I know you can’t hear me or see me but I miss you a lot so does Gwen and Jasper and the Campers. And I just wish you could be here..” he started sniffle but continued to talk “ I’m really sorry I wasn’t there to save you from Daniel” David started to get angry “ Daniel shouldn’t have done that to you.. It’s all his fault.. you’d be here now if it wasn’t for him” he growled when he started to show more and more anger he noticed the heart monitor beating faster being confused he called the nurse to come the nurse had come in after a bit of just cooling down he noticed that the heart monitor going normal speed confused on how it changed so drastically he asked the nurse what happened the nurse replied with “ If a patient is around something tense or angry the patient will sense the anger and the patients mood will change and cause the patient will panic even when not feeling that way. David felt bad that he’d make max panic. After an hour of sitting and talking he left feeling his normal self..

One week later David has visited max everyday he’d sometimes take Nikki and Neil or Gwen and Jasper to see him but most of the time it was just him. One day David was talking to max about what happened at camp, just when he was almost done he heard a chirp outside the window it was a dove a lovely dove with gorgeous white feathers, David ignored it but every time he tried to tune it out it became louder so finally he let the dove inside the bird flew in holding a fern this was a sign of good luck. David was amazed because no matter if this was a sign or just coincidence he still was amazed the bird placed the fern in a vase next to the unconscious no matter what happened he considered that a miracle. After sitting down in amazement he started to promise

“ I promise that we’ll go fishing when you wake up”

“I promise that I’ll make the camp better for you”

“I promise to be a better person.. a better parent we’ll go to the movies every weekend unless you want to camp or just go to the mall..”

“I promise that Daniel or your parents will never ever hurt you”

“I promise to protect you no matter the cost”

When he finished his promises he left and went to sleep at 9 pm having a full nights sleep until Gwen and Jasper woke him up at 9:30 am... When the best news had finally come.. Max woke up. 

He’d haven’t even gotten ready he just drove to the hospital he’d probably pass a red light but he didn’t care. He only slowed down when Gwen or Jasper told him to slow down. Then finally he made it, he rushed to Max’s room but he wasn’t there, confused he called Max’s nurse the nurse told David that they had to run some tests and then the counselors could see him. When the tests were done they saw max he was walking but it was wobbly the nurse had to help him. David filled with joy ran to hug the boy which ended up to him holding him. Max was confused but he just smiled. The nurse informed that Max needed to have small lessons on how to speak properly and how to write again since he hasn’t spoken or written in 3 weeks and to also to keep noises low as possible so Max wouldn’t panic and to help with memories of what happened to him since Max’s memories and sight had been messed up after he was hit in the head. Filled with excitement he took max to the camp making sure max didn’t get scared of the loud noise. As soon as they pulled up all the campers ran to him asking to see max. Gwen decided to take the campers to the mess hall to explain everyone understood and they all waited to see there beloved friend once more. Nikki and Neil has to relax the most since they didn’t want to make him panic so they just sat in silence until they were calm once max came into the mess hall it was silent. Max sat next to his beloved friends after a month of waiting they all hugged him and max felt safe once more..


End file.
